Wall Eehto
|-|Proxy= |-|True Body= |-|Assault Mode= Summary Wall Eehto was a member of the Spriggan Twelve serving directly under Emperor Spriggan himself. Given the title "The Adjucator", his puppet body often takes the role of judge, jury, and executioner against the Emperor's foes. However, the true Wall Eehto is a trigger-happy maniac who laughs at virtually anything, even the predicaments of his own comrades. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | 7-A Name: Wall Eehto Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Machias, Mage, Member of the Spriggan Twelve Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Creation, Enhanced Senses, Expert Marksman, Limited Electricity Manipulation, Electricity, Petrification and Smell Resistance, Limited Shapeshifting, Fire Manipulation, Power Nullification, Electricity Absorption Attack Potency: City level+ (His Weakness Robots were able to damage the likes of Elfman Strauss and the Proxy should be at least as strong). His magic focuses on attacking the weaknesses of his opponents | Mountain level via power-scaling (Comparable to Brandish and Invel Yura), higher in Assault Mode Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Freed and Ichiya) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be comparable to Dimaria and Ajeel) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Class M Striking Strength: Class PJ | Class PJ+, higher in Assault Mode Durability: City level+ (Able to take hits from Ichiya and Freed) | Mountain level (Can withstand attacks from Laxus), higher in Assault Mode Stamina: Unknown Range: 400 km Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: Due to his Weakness Magic, Wall is always aware of his foes' vulnerabilities, his robots taking on forms best suited to dealing with them as quickly as possible. Due to this, he was able to lead a successful initial assault on Magnolia Town, nullifying the barriers protecting it and laying waste to large parts of the town. His true form is far more trigger-happy and self-assured, looking down upon humans for having organic bodies. However, his true form has also shown itself to be a capable marksman, shooting at the Fairy Tail Guild Hall from a great distance and shooting at Laxus even after he turned into lightning. However, he has also shown to forget aspects of his opponents while in the heat of combat, as shown by his final confrontation with Laxus Dreyar, where he not only used an electricity-based weapon against the Lightning Dragon Slayer but nullified the Magic Barrier Particles in Laxus' body after being made aware of them earlier. Weaknesses: Wall's robots an be beaten in groups by trading opponents | Wall is trigger-happy and incredibly cocky normally and his logic processes in his Assault Form are rather rigid, Seems to have a poor memory (Forgot that Laxus can absorb lightning, attacking with said magic and increasing his stamina) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Weakness:' A Caster Magic based in alchemy, Wall is able to create any number of machines and weapons at will, ranging from firearms, electrical latches, bullets, to heat-seeking missiles. This magic also grants Wall a heads-up display of sorts that allows him to quickly analyze a target's overall weaknesses, strengths, and specialties. ** Weakness Creation: After analyzing a target, Wall creates robots armed with a specific ability tailored to counter his opponent's weaknesses (i.e. countering fire attacks with water attacks), copying ** Machias Doll: Wahl created a "proxy" in the form of a Machias Doll that he uses to do his bidding, such as attending meetings, and even leading war assaults. The doll has the ability to change its shape from the tall, round man to a thinner, more machine-like appearance, complete with visible power core, bolts, screws, joints and even stacks to release steam mounted on the back. ** Super Long Distance Anti-Material Magic Cannon: Wahl constructs an extremely large, long-barreled cannon, complete with a power core and energy-reading meters; the cannon comes with a magical targeting scope that allows Wahl to accurately aim no less than 400km away from his current location. The size of the beam is enormous (roughly half the size of the hull of the Christina), and it travels extremely fast; the members of Fairy Tail were afraid that the cannon was going to completely eradicate the guild. Although the beam did not hit its target, it proved itself powerful enough to completely destroy Blue Pegasus' Magical Bomber. ** Voltex Charge: A technique that enables Wahl's proxy to freely convert and use electrical energy in order to create a large-scaled electrical explosion, which, in turn, allows him to enhance and augment his strength and completely alter his shape and figure. This ability makes the proxy completely immune to electricity, and the Thunder God Tribe even noted that this ability renders even lightning as powerful as Laxus' absolutely useless. * Etherion: While in Assault Mode, Wahl is able to utilize a miniature version of Etherion with a cannon inside of his palm, being primed to completely annihilate Laxus Dreyar. However, its actual destructive capacity is unknown, as it quickly deactivated after Laxus created a Jutsu Shiki barrier. Key: Proxy | Real Body Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fairy Tail Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Steam Users Category:Fire Users Category:Robots Category:Tech Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Lightning Users Category:Magic Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 7